theloadingcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Shades
Rick was one of the protagonists of the Pokemon Tabletop One Shot. He is the Mystic of Team Peasant Poppers and is a friend of Team Fresh Floof. History A former member of Team Aqua, Rick Shades appears to be constantly dealing with misfortune. After leaving Team Aqua and the region of Hoenn, he apparently fell in with another trainer after being stabbed twice. Eventually collecting two more companions, the quartet eventually took the name Team Peasant Poppers. Appearance Rick dresses in deep purples with red accents primarily, matching his hair color. His ostentatious appearance matches his general showy behavior. Personality Rick Shades appears to be a jovial and friendly individual, strangely contrasted with his pessimism in his ability as a Pokemon Trainer. A loquacious individual, he often serves as Team Peasant Poppers speaker. Whether he is confident, afraid, confused or simply stating the obvious, one can expect Rick to speak of it with his resounding voice. Notable Pokemon 'Octoclacker/Octillery - '''Most notably used during the ''Market as a stand-in for Rick himself. It gets super-charged by one of Phoenica's abilities and lets out a "friendship cannon" that essentially wins the entire battle for them and takes everyone out. 'Togekiss - '''Usually Rick's go-to Pokemon, Rick has a tendency to use Togekiss only to spam Metronome, as it is "far more possibly-kills-him" than any rational action a trainer may take. '''Umbreon/Dog - '''Rick's Umbreon is described as a "therapy dog", as it tends to just wander around and bark at people in a friendly manner. It tends to get punched a lot in battles, but it is still one of Rick's trusted companions. '''Azelf/Dog/Air Bud - '''Rick is the owner of the legendary pokemon Azelf, the Willpower pokemon, who assists Rick in closing the Portals that were opening up all over Utopus. Azelf is one of the three lake guardians that appeared after witnessing Cena's willpower. Although Rick has seemed to bond with Azelf, the rest of Team Peasant Poppers are still convinced that Azelf is a dog. Relationships 'Cena- 'A Pokemon under the command of a Team Vision Pokemon Trainer, Rick Shades used his mystic ability to enter Cena's mind and view the Pinsir's memories. Rick was intensely impressed with Cena's power, experience, and skill and freed the Pinsir from Team Vision's control. Cena accompanied Team Peasant Poppers for a time until parting ways as he saved the group from Leader Sara. 'Lavi- 'The martial artist/aura user of Team Fresh Floof met Rick Shades in Republic City, where they became fast friends. Probably Rick's most sensible friend. Trivia * It is mentioned that Rick has had past experiences with getting beaten up by Escavalier while he was still a part of Team Aqua. * Rick's real first appearance was in Anime Campaign Part 4: Horizontal Pilot Command, where he was a fan favorite, earning him a spot in the final episode Quotes ''"I used to be a member of Team Aqua until I found out their plan was incredibly dumb." "But guys think about it this way: this could be our debut. We could appear with panache, with style, with grace even." "Between you and me... I'm not a very good Pokemon trainer." "I don't like the way you said pop" "I thought it was some sort of bird of prey waiting for us all to die." "You don't want to shake her hand, she's going to do something bad!" "This might blow your mind, but I think this is a Pokemon battle" "What's a koala? What's a pill bug??" "OH NO! It's even more swole than Samson, and I never thought I'd say that!" "DID YOU JUST TRIP OVER MY DOG?!" "As expected of our Pokemon professor and her intricate knowledge of Pokemon moves." "I'm okay with losing, so long as somebody's having fun." Category:Team Peasant Poppers Category:Guest Character Category:Male